Juicy Gossip
by lala-licious
Summary: A gossip girl-esque fic; complete with complicated love polygons, scandal, drama and the lot. You know you want to read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Part I - Y. Ino

* * *

She was at it again; spreading anti-me messages on the social web. This time, it's an issue of '(expletive), this is the first time's I've seen someone trying so hard to copy me!' She sounded jealous and insecure -instead of mocking frustration, the impression she wanted to make- to my ears. She was none other than the school's most hated personalities; although no one would dare to say that to her boring face. I mean, look at what she's doing to me -or more specifically, my reputation- now; of course no one would want to be in my Christian Louboutin heels! _She_ would be Haruno Sakura.

-x-

I awoke at 11 in the morning, and my first thought? "Who's calling at such an ungodly hour?" (Though technically, it's already late -très late- to be considered morning. But it still is, so who's going to correct me?) My Mani-pedicured hand hovered in the general direction of where my blackberry is. That's when my second thought hit me: "What if it's Daddy?"

That got me perking up like the hyper, cherry blond I am. I couldn't wait for Daddy to return; he promised me the latest Juicy Couture purse. Turns out, it was another A-list wannabe. Not that she'll ever get there, being a cheerleader offers only _that_ much, B-Lister at most.

I wrinkled my 'adorable button nose' in distaste but answered in a saccharine sweet voice; a pretense that worked well -seeing as this elevated my status from A-Lister to Queen of the school.

"Ino, you have got to hear this _juuuuuicy_ gossip; Sakura has been..." and I let her drone on. Insert a few background noise of agreement, disapproval or shock, and the illusion is complete. I've already heard of the '_juuuuuicy_ gossip'. I mean, anyone with eyes -hell, ears even if they're blind- would have read the message.

"(expletive), this is the first time's I've seen someone trying so hard to copy me!"

It gets better: "Maybe your Queen Pig isn't worth much!"

-x-

At St. Leaves Academy, we are _the_ leading bunch in all niche areas. We have _everything_. The future, looks, wealth, fame and the list goes on. However, we are also human. Besides the good side of 'everything', scandals, dirty secrets and the like does not delude us. Nor are we deluded of having them.

* * *

A/N:

(i) I don't like writing in 1st person, because it feels weird to take on someone else's personality. Reviews, please! Pocky?

(ii) Basically, this is the start of 'Queen Bee' war between Sakura and Ino. Sakura posted on some social network that Ino is only a copycat, because Ino copies Sakura's fashion styles (in Sakura's opinion). Sakura wants to bring down Ino, as Ino is her rival for 'Queen Bee' status.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Part II - H. Sakura POV

* * *

I should have known that Queen Sow has meddled in something to undermine my control over the school's populace when I stepped out of the limo to a murmuring crowd. However much Ino would like to insist on her passive nature, she still has the twisted mindset to plot sweet revenge and watch it unfold. That's what Ino is; sadistic. She derives sweet pleasure from others' pain and suffering, and all to 'fund' her entertainment.

-x-

My eyes sparkled when the first thing -ahem, person- I saw was the school's most wanted guy. His silky raven mane, coal black eyes so intense that would make any girl fall _willingly_ into his arms, and -god forbid- his toned, tanned body...

"_Heyyy_, Sasuke-kun, how about we..." I giggled mischievously, pressing my body flush against his, draping one arm around his neck and the other drawing circles on his broad chest.

"Hn," the male in question smirked and slid out of my hold, unfazed that one of -I mean, _the_ school's hottest lady has hit on him. Hmm...if he is playing hard to get, I will continue chasing. I smirked.

-x-

What I want, I _will_ get.

* * *

A/N:

(i) Reviews for pocky? Or you want freshly-baked muffins? (Muffins is the rage in my school)

(ii) So Ino retaliates to Sakura's mean comment in the previous chapter. But she forgets the rivalry as she sees her 'One-and-Only' Sasuke. She attempts, and fails, at seducing him. But failing does not mean that she gives Sasuke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Part III: I. Kiba POV

* * *

My mouth curled in distaste as I filmed the ongoing flirting between St. Leaves hottest pair. 'Flirt' as in Sakura hitting shamelessly on Sasuke, whereas he remained stoic to her administrations. I see his eyes roaming -however surreptitious he thinks he is- across the school grounds. Most likely searching for Hinata. That got my blood boiling; but the 'dirty job' I am currently carrying out will not be without results, so I continued filming the exchange with renewed vigor, crouched behind the untrimmed shrubs.

-x-

I stretched my limbs out and plopped onto the hard ground. A soft 'thud' to alert my presence, if only there was _any_ people loitering outside the school grounds to notice. Ah...filming in secret could really strain one's body. It felt relaxing to stretch out. _I_ feel great just stretching my taut muscles.

Lazily, I flipped open my Motorola Droid X and dialled Ino's number,

"Hey, babe. Watcha gonna do with the video you asked me to film?" I scratched my head while listening to her chirpy reply.

Oh boy, did her response rile me up to abruptly bolting upright,

"Are you f-ing me?" I barked -no pun intended- into the phone, indignant. "Then whatever I did was for nothing?" I continued, seething in anger.

The girl on the line managed to placate me with her answer. Faintly, I realised that this is not the first time such has taken place; Ino always managed to rope me in for her crazy schemes. Heh, manipulative bitch.

"Yeah, guess ya right." I mumbled a reply and cut the line.

-x-

_"With the video on you hands, Sasuke's chances with Hinata will drop. 'Drop' as in 'sky-dive', or 'hit rock bottom', and..."_ Crooned a hyper Ino.

-x-

I smirked; less competition for me.

* * *

A/N:

(i) We all know that an apple a day keeps the doc away, so a review a day is my apple, and prevents me from visiting the doc! ...Get it? (Ack. I am so lame.)

(ii) This chapter's shows how Ino undermined Sakura's control over the school, as stated in the previous chapter. Ino hired Kiba to film Sakura's failed attempt at flirting. Kiba agrees to do as Ino requests because he has a motive - keep Sasuke away from Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Part IV: U. Sasuke

* * *

It was never a good thing to stand out in full view on the school grounds. Firstly, there is the female population of St. Leaves to consider about and believe me, my past encounters with those harpies were not comfortable. I have long since learnt my lesson involving the opposite sex. I am neither foolish nor reckless enough to try those stunts again; but I do have valid reasons for doing so this time. Both involve her.

All of these -standing in broad daylight, as if waiting for those vicious harpies to lay their hands on me; and allowing Sakura free reign to my body... It had better be worth it.

Strangely enough, I felt confident that it will. A large part of such confidence goes to her personality -altruistic, benevolent, compassionate, humanitarian, gracious and the list of praises goes on.

My thoughts drifted to her. Her dark, waist-length hair naturally tinted with midnight blue when the sun bounce off her head, opalescent eyes that held a rare warmth, luscious lips plastered on a serene face that practically radiated peace, warm hands and (short) stature that fits into mine comfortably -I know, because I had successfully attempted to hug her before.

Her. Hyuuga Hinata. My lips responded to these thoughts with a slight, unnoticeable up-lift.

-x-

I slouched in my seat conveniently located at the back, near the door -away from the teacher's view, close enough to the door for a quick getaway. I had planned to get in a few minutes of sleep when I felt a violent vibration from my pockets.

My eyes narrowed in annoyance and by the time I had read the sender's name, a scowl had marred my, customarily poker, face. Ino.

(_"Time waits for no man. You get what I'm saying, oui?"_)

-x-

(_"No, I don't."_ -S)

(_"I'm feeling generous today so how about a hint? Replace Hinata with 'time'. Good luck!"_ -I)

("_Aw...you're angry, aren't you? That's why you aren't replying? How about I cheer you up with another hint?"_ -I)

(_"Fine, fine. Sheesh, you're such a stick-in-the-mud, Sasuke. I'll tell you anyway. You're not the only one that wants her attentions."_ -I)

(_"And you know what? Someone close to you occupy the most of her attention. I think you know who. N_r_t_?"_ -I)

(_"Ino, shut up."_ -S)

(_"Oh! The great Sasuke-_sama_ sent me a message! I get it, see you soon! xoxo"_ -I)

-x-

My insides churned uncomfortably as I thought of them. Hinata, and Naruto. I had hated Ino right then. These bitter thoughts, and the sour taste in my mouth. It had better just be the Yamanaka's frivolous and thoughtless chatter.

* * *

A/N:

(i) Well, is St. Leaves love-cycle (I named this after 'energy-cycle'. ...Lame and totally nerdy, I know.) complicated enough yet? Review your thoughts!

(ii) Another of Ino's schemes (besides having Kiba film the embarrassing video) was of Sasuke luring Sakura to flirt with him. He does so as Ino says because she was using Hinata as bait (again). She does not tell Sasuke that Kiba likes Hinata as well, instead, throw him a hint that the girl he likes crushes on Naruto. Sasuke does not know this piece of information, and hopes it is not true.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Part V - A. Shino's

* * *

_The Queens of St. Leaves are at cut-throats against each other again_, was my first thought when I went online. That was a day ago, early Monday -barely dawn, but close.

Later that day, -afternoon, when students _should_ be in the midst of monotonous lectures in those dull classrooms- Kiba made his presence known (those demanding, impatient knocks; how appropriate of his character) just as Ino called.

"Thanks for fixing my laptop yesterday..." _Ino and air-headed laughter equals asking a favor_, my mind registered as I opened the door for Kiba to enter.

"...What do you want?" I directed the question to both parties -one at the door, Kiba; and the other on the other side of the line, Ino. Of course, it is never a good idea to do that.

Because both answered simultaneously.

Ino: "Is Dog boy at your place?"  
Kiba: "Yo, Ino told ya?"

-x-

Ino. Kiba. These two names should never be raised in succession in any conversation. That is simply because the owners of the names themselves would never allow it. Hinata suspects that the duo are tip-toeing around their attraction for one another, and the other 'apprentices' jokingly reasons that the duo "are still stuck in the denial stage."

However, today is different. The two are co-working together; even if it was for their own selfish gains. He signed, _this is so like their character, selfish and self-assured_, as he listened.

Ino: "Listen, we (_'we'? That's fast, but will their pally relationship last?_) need you to tinkle with the video that Kiba had gotten. Then put it on the town's gossip column under my name. Will you do it for me, pretty please?"  
Kiba: "Think before you reject her, dude. Hinata-_chan_'s _always_ surrounded by her harem! We need to chase them off (_removing Uchiha Sasuke would encourage more guys to join her harem_); they're making her more stressed than normal, didn't ya notice?"

Shino detected the flaw in each of their 'pleas', but if those two -who repel each other as strongly as magnets with like poles- were willing to work together, then what's not to agree? Furthermore, their requests sound staged. _Either they've good telepathy or had met up earlier to discuss their persuasion strategy._

-x-

Moments later, he finished editing and 'cleaning up' the video. Or as Ino and her company like to call it, 'tinkling'.

"Dude, how'd ya make it this...HD, man?" It's cool." Kiba complimented while he chomped down on refreshments.

"Kiba, you're halfway there to being a professional vet and a street rapper. Make up your mind which language you're going to master." It was a purposeful jab. His _friend_ should know how much he loathe completing given tasks, excluding school-assigned work. Unlike normal, his shaggy friend ignored it.

"Ino told ya to post it under 'er name, right? Guess we've gotta give her a call about the details." Apparently, he was too busy with a girl to care about jabs or friends.

-x-

(_I don't care but if you insist..._  
_Title: "Rejected by No. 1 Bachelor of St. Leaves, Queen Bee not that great after all?" -I_)

(_Aye, captain. -K_)

(_Make sure you spread it swiftly, online or physically. Cheers! -I_)

* * *

A/N:

(i) _Review_, **review**, review~ (No, I'm not urging you to review. I'm just singing the review song! ...haha?)

(ii) Ino and Kiba gets Shino to edit the video (of Sakura seducing Sasuke). Shino is reluctant to get involved in the 'Queen Bee' wars, yet he does so because Ino and Kiba is openly working together. In Juicy Gossip, I made him a spectator, only getting involved if he feels like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Part VI - ? (surname unknown) Tenten

* * *

The city on a chilly Tuesday morning was gray. The sky overhead was heavy and dense with gray, and the thick fluffy snow that patch the ground and line sidewalks was gray from exhaust fumes and soles of boots. The smirk I wore was decidedly bitter as I thought that the surrounding matches with my mood.

Heavily bundled, I stomped about the city aimlessly. I had not had any decent sleep lately -the house ran out of sleeping pills for my insomnia and I could not be bothered to get more till Friday's doctor appointment. Because actions has consequences, and _actio et reactio_, headaches are becoming a norm for me. Coupled with the fact that my mum is unable to stop yakking, I don't make a happy person. My head is filled with an unrelenting stream of unvoiced retorts and the occasional spasm of pain.

This might be the reason for 'having my heads in the clouds'.

-x-

"Damn it!" I bit out, swearing for my crappy morning as I bumped into a stranger. I mumbled an apology, head still downcast and prepared to run like a bat out of hell. My eyes feel leaky and I never _never_ cry. Well, not anymore.

"Tenten?" The stranger called out and pulled my wrist in a death-grip. It took me a moment to orientate myself before I recognized the voice and touch.

-x-

"I'm surprised. You actually skip class, Neji." I said while warming up my numb hands. My voice showed a hint of admonishment and surprise. Let it be said that Neji is a true genius of the Hyūga.

He looked across the table and dryly commented, "You should worry more about yourself." My only response was a huff in indignation.

"So? Why are you out here, stomping around with a black cloud on your head?" Neji questions with a smooth and blank face. _As usual, his tone and expression contradicts each other._

"It's nothing at all." I lied smoothly, complete with a fake smile of assurance as I averted my gaze back to the warm chocolate.

-x-

"So...why are you playing truant?" I asked reluctantly. While Neji may appreciate the silence, I'm more of a life-and-soul-of-a-party sort of person. The only time the phrase '_Silence is golden_' applies is after a full-out party. I sipped the now lukewarm chocolate and watched the toddlers' activities on the playground from the park bench.

For a moment, my partner looked thoughtful -as if contemplating his truancy as some hidden mystery of the universe. "Whatever I've learnt at St. Leaves was already taught to me at home." Of course, he just had to spoil it with his arrogance. I sighed and drawled out, "You just managed to insult the entire St. Leaves population, you know."

-x-

"Let me take you home," he said and I had agreed. Already missing the winter wonderland landscape already.

-x-

I was never the type of girl who hangs back. Not like über-shy Hinata. I was also not the type of girl who comes on too strongly. Not like Sakura or Ino with their possessive attitude. I like to think that I am in-between. But still, I'm not.

"The girls and I took a quiz," I voiced out, shattering the silence, "For fun, of course." The only indication I received that showed his attention was a slight incline of his head, as if allowing me to continue. "The result I got was 'extremes'."

"So you're like a...plastic band." Neji said simply.

"Oh God, can't you make a better analogy?" I choked out, mock agony densely laced in my tone.  
A smirk plastered on his face showed that Neji is willing to play along, "Then you're welcome to hit me."

I grinned and took his hand but paused when I saw the rough callouses on his skin -I guessed from martial arts training. Neji noticed my sudden silence and murmured, "Kiss it better?"

My sudden peal of laughter rang through Cadillac SRX. "Drop me off at the drugstore first." I smiled when I calmed down.

-x-

I glance at his profile and a passing thought: _We could have been lovers_ crossed my mind. Then I thought of cause and consequence and the thought will always be brushed aside, replaced by ones that says '_Duty above all_'.

Standing outside the drugstore, I silently whispered words that I've heard from a romantic once: "_The ones that never happen are the best_".

* * *

A/N:

(i) To **Haylin-chan**, in response to her review:  
That's a tricky question. Maybe, maybe not. I have absolutely no idea. Like the summary says: "complicated love polygons". I'm leaving the reviews open so that readers can _**review**_ which pairings they want. Maybe I'll set a poll afterwards too. ^_^ As usual, thank you lots, sweetie, for reviewing this fic! What do you think of the latest update? Strange?

(ii) Reviews, please! Pocky?

(iii) Here, I cut out the Ino-Sakura war. I need sugar, and fluffy, cotton-candy. Basically, Ten Ten and Neji skips school. They walk, chat, banter, have fun together. Although their actions and words seem like one that belongs to couples, they aren't. Because Ten Ten only thinks of her 'duty'. I'm not sure about other Asians, but I think they treasure duty above feelings like love and like? I made Ten Ten that way over here.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Part VII - N. Shikamaru

* * *

There is never a time for peace and quiet. All I ever want, all I ever wish for, is a simple high school life. Instead, I get noise and disturbances and an overly complicated high school life. When I take my first, reluctant steps into St. Leaves, I want anything but loud buzzing. When I attend lessons, I want anything but scandalised murmurings that are _obviously_ too loud. When I gaze and doze off while staring clouds, I want anything but heavy, thudding footsteps and piercing shrieks. When I get home, I want anything but more noise.

What I want is simply **silence**.

Is that so hard to ask for?

-x-

Ten minutes ago, I had been dozing off for first period Chemistry. Five minutes ago, the bell had rung; signalling the end of Chemistry and the start of Literature. Five minutes ago, I had made the easy decision to play truant. And now, I am lying on the peaceful grassy hill. The clouds moved, I observe.

Like always, I had dozed off sometime or the other.

Thumping and thudding footsteps woke me up. The lengthy interval between each step, the weight placed on each foot – they represent that of an angry individual. My ears then picked up other noises, catching high-pitched, carefree laughter of young children barely six years old; the low buzzing of parents amongst their own circle; the couple that looked like Neji and Ten Ten in lively banter, but sitting too far from each other to be considered a couple.

The angry stomps stopped. A shadow fell over my figure. I lay there with eyes still closed and breathing even – playing possum.

"Shikamaru," a deadly cold voice that belonged to a pissed off Haruno Sakura spoke, "Don't play with me."

I wonder if I should continue to sleep.

That line of thought was quickly answered as enraged screams filled the calm hill. Her voice was so ugly, so _out-of-place_ in as tranquil a place as the public park.

"Don't f– with me. I know you're awake, stop sleeping!"

I rolled over, annoyed. _Best not to further incense the princess._

Drawling, I queried. "What?"

Satisfied with my attention, a little of her anger resided. "You know what I want."

_Of course I would know what you want. I know what __**everyone**__ in St. Leaves want!_ "The question is; can you afford the price I charge?"

Her raised eyebrow seems to mock me. _Who do you think I am?_ Those emerald orbs seem to question. "Of course I can pay the price." Haruno Sakura fingered her handbag. "Will you do it, Shikamaru?"

"Revenge on Ino, right?"

"Yep," her chipper tone bites at my nerves – badly, "I want what she did to me, done to her."

I shrugged, and our deal is sealed. She left, and I got up, lethargic.

_Now, time to get to work._

-x-

("_Ino, an eye for an eye, alright? Don't get mad, I'm just making a living. You should have prepared yourself when you chose to retaliate to _her_._" – S)

("_Frankly, honey, I'm expecting it. With _relish_._" – I)

-x-

Hate, and be hated. This is all just a game for Ino. The fights between the 'Queen Bees' of the school make me sick; but my 'business' thrives in it.

Temari hates my trade.

Ino could not care less.

Nonetheless –

"Kiba. I've a job for you."

"Aw man! Never figured ya' be the type to betray people. _Ino_, no less. Dude, ya got it bitter."

"It's just a job. No attachments to the client and victim."

"Gotcha bro. On it. And tha' vid edit? I know Shino-dude ain't gonna do it."

"Leave it as it is. Client didn't ask for quality work."

"Heh. Slip-shot, as ever."

The line went dead.

A moment later, my phone rang again. With a groan, I picked up the phone. Kiba. The panicked voice was a quick change from his earlier happy-go-lucky one. He stopped with the 'gangster talk' he so like to use. Panic has made him lapse back to the one he was taught with ever since young.

"Ino promised me something. I can't do the job."

"Ino won't know."

_She will not __**care**__._

_She **looks forward** to it._

The line went truly dead, now.

-x-

I skipped school the next day. I could not face Sakura and her smugness. I could not face Ino and her ecstatic expressions. I could not face Temari and her disapproving look. I could not face Kiba and his fretting air. I could not face a lot of people without getting sick at myself.

I became a coward that day (once again, once more).

That day, it was peaceful in the park. Deafening silence is all I hear.

* * *

A/N:

(i) I'm back! I realise that I don't give a hoot about the number of reviews I receive as long as I enjoy writing. But nonetheless, reviews _is_ nice. So review? Pocky, anyone?

(ii) Basically, I made Shikamaru into a cowardly person who dislikes noise but a ruthless person when he conducts his trade ('if you ask, he will answer' kind of job, with a price tag attached). Sakura went to him to get revenge on Ino, by videoing Ino's failed attempt at seducing Sasuke. He gets Kiba to do so, and purposely absents himself the next day.


End file.
